The note
by wilddaisy27
Summary: A note is found in a classroom and everyone knows who it's from, the question is, are their assumptions correct or will this turn into an embarassing situation for all?
1. Chapter 1

The Note

_**CNU classroom**_

Emily had done an amazing job teaching the class today with the topic being relationships and making a connection. After she finished, Cheryl had a new case they were helping on and the entire unit was present for the briefing. Cheryl walked around the now empty classroom picking up left over papers and things while she thought about their current case. She picked up a yellow post-it folded up and opened it reading the note. It was written in messy handwriting that only a kindergarten teacher could decipher.

_Meet me at the Marriott room 223. 9pm. Where that sexy, red teddy._

Matt. Cheryl couldn't believe that he couldn't wait another few hours until they were off for this kind of thing. She was furious with the pair. So far their sexual antics had not interfered with their work. Yes, everyone knew about their relationship that seemed even stronger after their recent break-up and make-up. There were all kinds of rumors about exactly what happened when they made up. But this, what if someone had found this, it was bad enough they were playing footsie under the table when they thought she wasn't watching, but this.

"Com' on Matt, at least send her a text." Cheryl said to the empty room. Well she knew what she would do to show them. She had a plan and it involved showing up at this exact spot at this same time. She tossed the note into a nearby trash and left the room smiling about her plan as she hummed returning to her office.

_**Basement of CNU – HRT**_

"Hey Duff, you seen my notebook?" Frank called out to his second in command.

"Nope. Did you need me to go upstairs and look for it?" The younger man replied hopeful.

"You just want to see if you can get a peek at Mathers." Frank joked knowingly.

"What can I say, she looks hot today." Duff replied grinning at being found out.

"I guess I'm headed up to see where I left it. I just hope I don't catch Flannery and Lehman, 'taking a break.'" The older man said as he headed to the elevator.

Frank walked down the hallway surprised to find Matt and Emily deep in discussion over a case file, hands off one another, being very professional.

"Well, miracles do happen." He muttered under his breath before entering the classroom he had just left fifteen minutes prior.

He walked the aisles of the empty classroom searching for where his notebook could have gotten to. Normally he wouldn't have cared, but this was the only piece of paperwork he kept up with and without it, he didn't know the information Cheryl would be asking for when his reports weren't filed on time.

Frank turned around to head back out the door when he saw a corner of the fire engine red notebook. He walked over to the trash can and pulled the notebook out knocking a small yellow piece of paper onto the floor. The words _sexy, red teddy _were all he could see. He knew he had found something he could tease someone about. He also knew this handwriting and exactly whose it was. Frank grinned knowing that one person in this office would like to see another in a teddy and that a few of the women in this office would look good in one. Frank immediately thought that Matt must have written the note and slipped it to Emily during her class. He whistled as he headed back to the elevator past the couple sitting closer than necessary working paperwork. Emily certainly would look nice in a teddy. Frank formed a plan in his mind as he went back to the basement, notebook in hand, debating on telling Duff of his finding.

_**CNU Cubicle**_

Emily got up and grabbed her notebook, resisting the urge to run her hands through Matt's hair as she spoke.

"I have class in thirty minutes, are you going to slip in the back?" She asked as he swiveled around to look at her.

"Don't I always?" He replied giving her a grin that always made her weak in the knees.

Emily rolled her eyes and walked down the hall to her classroom, knowing as she went he was watching. She turned and winked at him as she slipped into the doorway.

Emily walked over to the podium and set her notebook down. As she did, she noticed the yellow note stuck next where she put her notebook down. She smiled as she read the first part knowing exactly who put it there. They had not met in a hotel in awhile; maybe he was trying to be romantic. Then she noticed the part about the red teddy. She didn't have one of those nor did they usually need lingerie to set any mood. Maybe he wanted her to get one. The note would have to wait; her class had begun to arrive. While they were filing in, Emily formulated a plan that involved a stop at Victoria's Secret on her way home.

_**Emily's Class**_

Matt slipped in the back of the classroom like he did every time Emily had a class. He would wait until she began and then find an empty seat on the top row and wait. He knew from experience that the first class was always the best. The guys usually stumbled over their words because they were trying so hard to impress her. He would always wait until he could see the annoyance in her face before slipping up his hand and asking a question, the question she would smile about and then quickly address while masking her smile.

It was then that he noticed the small yellow note drop to the floor near the podium. Emily didn't notice it; she was intently staring at to young men who were seated two rows from the front who obviously thought that their presence in this class was not needed. Matt smiled because he knew she would make an example out of them for interrupting her class.

The two men continued to talk as Emily explained the primary/secondary relationship. Matt saw her annoyance and raised his hand to ask the standard question. Emily saw his hand go up and without even acknowledging him she walked over to the two men and stood. Oblivious to her, they continued to talk. She tried a different tactic.

"Gentlemen, your conversation is way too important to keep between the two of you, why don't you share what you've been discussing so we can all give you our opinions." She said before continuing, "Like I was saying the primary's role is to help the secondary keep a clear head during a situation."

Matt put his hand back down, and smiled, that was his girl. Emily let the class out fifteen minutes early and followed them out the door without remembering he was in there. Matt strolled down the stairs and picked up the sticky note. He felt his anger rise and wondered which of these idiots thought it was smart to hit on his girlfriend. Well from now on he was going to be making an appearance in every one of Emily's classes until this group was gone and he was going to make sure they knew she was spoken for. She didn't even own a red teddy, she never wore that kind of stuff, the usually just threw their clothes wherever and found the bed with their lips locked. He left the room and found Emily talking with Lia. He glanced around before kissing her cheek and walking away.

_**HRT Basement**_

"Duff, you'll never believe what I found." Frank said immediately upon the elevator doors opening.

"Were Matt and Emily making out in some closet somewhere?" Duff asked hoping he was right.

"No."

"Were they undressing each other in an interrogation room?" He tried again.

"No. They were…" Frank began one more time.

"They were in Emily's classroom having sex on one of those little tables." Duff interrupted yet again.

"No, they do have some self-control." Frank chuckled knowing that the couple didn't have much.

"Well I'm heading out, I have a hot date to get ready for and I need to pick up a few things if you know what I mean." Duff said grabbing his bag and heading to the elevator leaving a speechless Frank in his wake.

Frank realized that his plan would have to be acted on alone, but hey he could ruin Matt and Emily's night by himself.

_**CNU Hallway**_

"So Matt left me this note in my class and I need to go shopping after work. We rode together so do you think you and I could run to the mall and then you could drop me off at home. I need to pick something up and I want your help." Emily said to her friend.

"Sure, I have a date so it will have to be a quick trip." Lia replied sending a text to Duff.

Emily went to tell Matt she would meet him later at the hotel and that she was running errands with Lia. He smiled and told her to have a good time, wondering what she meant by she would see him at the hotel. The only hotel he was headed to was the one to find out who left the note for Emily, then he'd meet her wherever.


	2. Chapter 2

_Marriott, Room 223, 8:55 pm._

Cheryl paced the small hotel room plotting what she was going to say when Matt and Emily arrived. She was going to reiterate her earlier statement about keeping their sex life out of the office and give them the choice of doing so or loosing their partnership. She walked across the small room again thinking about how Matt could at least spring for a suite if they were going to keep using hotel rooms. She sat on the bed and wondered how Emily could let this happen. She was the first one to quote rules when a situation arose, but now she was passing notes instead of teaching and letting her focus be on Matt. Cheryl sighed wondering about the best way to handle this situation.

_Hotel Lobby_

Matt paced the lobby. He was like a caged animal. He knew Emily wouldn't like him handling this situation like this, she would claim she could take care of it. Unfortunately doubt nagged at him and he wondered if she might show up here to talk to this guy and get taken advantage of. He was nervous that maybe she had been meeting someone else for a while, but knowing that she couldn't since she had been with him every night since they made up from their break-up. That was a time he never wanted to go back to and he knew that she didn't either. Maybe tonight would be the night he should take the next step. Maybe tonight he would finally make their living arrangement official. Maybe tonight he would ask Emily Lehman to move in with him.

Matt was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Duff walk in. The younger man walked up to the desk and asked if his girlfriend had checked in. The clerk handed him his room key and informed him that he was to go on up. Duff strolled to the elevator and headed up to his room, expecting his date to be waiting in something he deemed sexy. He whistled while he walked down the long hallway to room 223. Duff smiled as he inserted his key and the little indicator light turned green. He opened the door ready to have some fun.

_Hotel parking lot_

Emily pulled in next to Matt's car. This was fun. This was something they had not done in while. She was looking forward to just getting away and being with the man she loved. There was a time when she thought that she might never be with him again, but since they got back together, she hadn't spent a night away from him. Tonight was going to represent the end of one part of their lives and the beginning of the next one. She was ready to make a commitment, but not sure how to go about that without pushing Matt. She practically lived with him now, but they hadn't made anything official. Is that what she wanted? She tightened the belt on her black trench coat and grabbed her overnight bag from her car. She had grabbed a few of Matt's things just in case he didn't pack one since when they stayed in hotels he usually forgot something and then made them later for work. She looked around the lobby as she entered scanning the room as the cop in her overtook. That is when she spotted him.

Frank grinned as he climbed out of his SUV. He locked the doors as he slipped the camera in his pocket. He was so going to blackmail Matt 

and Emily with this. Frank walked into the hotel lobby. He went straight to the desk and asked for a key to room 223. He told the clerk that he forgot his and the young women he flirted with gave in and handed him a card. Frank heard voices nearby that he thought he recognized but the man was determined to find Matt and Emily in and uncompromising position.

Lia parked her car in the hotel parking lot. She felt so bad for keeping this relationship from everyone, especially Emily, but she knew the rules and how work affected her relationship with Matt and she was determined not to let that happen to her and Duff. Besides, there was always a sense of adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

The Note

_Room 223_

Duff pushed the door open and grinned. The bed was turned down, but Lia was no where in sight. He stood looking around the small room, he didn't see an overnight bag, but then he didn't bring one either. He had the only thing he needed in his pocket. The bathroom door opened and Duff turned to see Cheryl, not Lia, make an appearance.

_Hotel Lobby_

Matt frowned when he felt familiar arms go around his waist. What was she doing here? She must really think she can handle this he thought. He turned in her arms and smiled down at the beautiful hazel eyes looking up at him. He didn't change his facial expression fast enough as she saw the frown turn upside down.

"I thought I'd meet you in the room, but since you're here we can go up together. Did you already pay for it?" She asked trying to figure out his reaction.

"No I didn't. What do you mean you thought you'd meet me in the room?" He answered her question with one of his own.

_Room 223_

Cheryl smiled at the surprised look on Duff's face. She was surprised a bit herself, but she definitely recovered faster than the younger man who had obviously thought he was meeting someone else. Cheryl realized her mistake immediately. The note she had found was not from Matt to Emily, but Duff to some other woman in Emily's morning class. Cheryl laughed as Duff stuttered to try to get a coherent sentence out.

"Ch-ch-Cheryl? Wh-wha-what are you doing h-h-here." The man struggled with his words.

"I found a nice little note that I thought was from Matt to Emily but obviously I was wrong. I thought they were being careless around the office with their 

relationship. I wondered about the hand-writing, his is a little neater than that note, but I figured that Emily taught him a few things." Cheryl responded as the door opened again.

_Hallway_

Frank walked down the hallway reading the room numbers. He smiled as he stopped outside of room 223. He heard Duff's voice and was surprised when he opened the door to find his friend standing there. Frank figured that he must have shared more of his plan with the younger man than he originally thought, then he noticed Cheryl.

"What the he is going on here?" Frank questioned as a nervous laughter filled the air. "Wait, you two aren't, you know?"

"NO!!" Duff shouted as Cheryl said, "Absolutely not!"

"What are you doing here?" Cheryl asked Frank as he roared with laughter.

"Well, I thought I would surprise Matt and Emily when I found a little note he left her in her classroom." He explained still trying to control his laughter.

"I was planning the same thing." Cheryl admitted, continuing with, "I was going to warn them about being more careful, but apparently I need to be telling Duff that."

"Hey I am careful, besides I thought Lia was smart enough to throw that note away." Duff confessed trying to get off the hook.

"You and Mathers?" Frank questioned raising his eyebrows.

"You and Lia?" Cheryl asked at the same time.

"Yes, we figured if Matt and Emily could date and keep it a secret for three months then we could get away with it for at least a few weeks." The young man told his friends.

The trio stood still as a knock sounded at the door. Lia loosened the belt on her tan trench coat as she waited for Duff to answer. She wanted him to see her 

lingerie as soon as he opened the door. Unfortunately for her, Frank was the closest one and swung the door open. He grinned at the sight before him.

"It's for you." He chuckled over his shoulder towards Duff as he walked past Lia to towards the elevator. Adding, "I knew you'd look good in one of those!" as the doors slid open.

Cheryl stood shocked but quickly found her voice.

"I was just leaving. Sorry for the misunderstanding, but try to be more careful at the office." She turned to leave as Lia turned multiple shades of red.

_Hotel Lobby_

Emily pulled Matt to a secluded alcove in the nearest hallway which happened to lead to the elevators. She smiled as she thought of her surprise for Matt. She gently pushed him against the wall and opened her coat a little ways.

"I got your note on my podium in my classroom and figured you were trying to add a little adventure back into out relationship. Not that it needs it." She said pressing her body against his.

"Well, I thought someone in your class left that note for you and I came here to let him know you're off limits." Matt responded pressing his lips to her.

Emily pulled away, fastening her coat back up and tying the belt.

"I can take care of myself." She replied, her temper beginning to rise.

"I know, but I felt the need to, you know, defend my girl." Matt said grinning at her with the smile he knew made her weak in the knees.

"Well I don't need defending. I need you, Matt." She stated as he rubbed her arms soothingly.

"I know Em. I need you too. As a matter of fact, I was thinking about making our living arrangement a little more permanent." He whispered as he pulled her close again.

"What?" Emily questioned wanting to make sure she heard him.

"I don't want to push you Em, but I want to put the offer on the table. I want you to move in with me." Matt said sealing his words with a kiss.

"Okay. I've practically been living with you anyway and my lease is about up." She replied calmly.

"You mean, you're saying yes. No analysis, no lists, no arguments about independence?" Matt questioned, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes. I've been thinking about it a while and it's the next logical step Matt." She answered pulling him in for a kiss ending all other discussions about the topic.

The couple was still kissing each other when Frank came off the elevator. Not realizing who it was, the man made the comment anyone else would have.

"You're in a hotel, get a room." He snipped walking by.

"Hey, do you have a problem?" Matt broke the kiss to ask before realizing it was his friend.

"Yeah, you and Emily were supposed to be in room 223, not here in the lobby, but instead Duff and Lia are up there doing whatever." Frank said when he realized the couple before him was his closest friends.

"What?" Matt and Emily asked in unison.

"Apparently the note we all thought was from you to Emily was really from Duff to Lia. Go figure. We were all hoping to catch you two and read you the riot act, but instead the surprise was on us. What are you two doing here anyway?" Frank stated as Cheryl came down the hallway towards them.

"I thought someone wrote that note to Em, so I was going to let him know that he has to get me out of the picture first." Matt said earning him a playful slap from Emily.

"I owe you two an apology." Cheryl declared as she came upon the group.

"For what?" Emily asked for all of them.

"I assumed you and Matt were the culprits when I found a note in your classroom and came here to give you both one last warning, but it wasn't you, so I'm sorry."

"We all apparently were mislead by this note. Everyone thought it was from someone else and it caused a lot of trouble. Maybe we should interrupt Duff and Lia to thank them for that." Emily said a little annoyed that she and Matt were blamed for something they had no part of this time.

"What room are they in again?" Matt asked an idea forming in his mind.

"Flannery, you and I need to talk." Frank replied seeing Matt's mischievous grin.

"Well while you boys go play, I'm getting a room."Emily responded, adding "I would hope you'd rather join me than bug poor Lia and Duff, Matthew."

Emily walked towards the counter followed by Cheryl. Matt stood watching her for a minute before slapping Frank on the shoulder and saying, "You're on your own man."

Frank followed Cheryl out the door while Matt and Emily got their own room to celebrate the new step they were taking in their relationship and for Matt to get a better view of the red teddy.

Little did anyone know the pair who began this whole ordeal with a note passed in a classroom had slipped out another door and found themselves at Duff's place.


End file.
